evilliouschroniclesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Asmodean
Asmodean was a state in the Bolganio continent's Evillious region. Originally part of the Beelzenian Empire, Asmodean gained its independence in the wake of Duke Sateriasis Venomania's assassination, breaking off nearly a century later. History Early History Originally existing as a territory within the Beelzenian Empire, the region was governed by the Venomania Family and prospered economically. As Beelzenia entered more and more wars with barbarian nations from the East, Asmodean frequently became a battleground. In EC 136, Duke Sateriasis Venomania abducted numerous women for his sexual pleasures, causing a string of disappearances that panicked the region. In EC 137, the duke was assassinated by Karchess Crim of the Kingdom of Marlon and the count was subsequently hunted by the Empire. Repeated Conflict Following the Venomania Event, the Donald family replaced the Venomanias as Dukes of the region. Around EC 212, Duke Burglar grew frustrated with the Empire's contempt for his family and broke ties with them over the quarrel. Declaring Asmodean's independence, the Duke crowned himself as Emperor and ruled over the new country. Following the civil conflict within the Empire in EC 325, Asmodean entered a prolonged war with Beelzenia and the nations battled each other for decades. Exhausted from the military campaigns and having Beelzenia's Duke Gastolle killed in the conflict, Asmodean agreed to a ceasefire and the conflict ended by EC 399. Sometime during the EC 460s, Asmodean had entered a conflict with another nation until it was resolved by the following decade. In the early EC 470s, the Kingdom of Lucifenia invaded Asmodean, warring with the nation for over a decade. After Lucifenia's king, Arth Lucifen d'Autriche, died of the Gula disease, Lucifenia's onslaught lessened. After the death of their leader, the nation fell into disarray, occasionally skirmishing with the Yellow Country. Following the Lucifenian Revolution in EC 500, conflict between Lucifenia and Asmodean ended. The nation later took no action against Marlon after it annexed Lucifenia during the succeeding years. In EC 505, Asmodean invaded the Kingdom of Marlon from its new territory and was quickly repelled. Reorganization Later in the century, the Asmodean government developed into an authoritarian regime. After some negotiation with the Freezis Foundation, the Evillious nations all agreed to the establishment of the World Police organization in EC 573 On August 18, EC 609, the prime minister of Asmodean attended Lucifenian President Julia Abelard's inauguration in Rolled. On January 26 of the following year, Lieutenant General Gatt Coulomb disappeared and was later added to the World Police's most wanted list; he was arrested in Elphegort several days later in connection to Père Noël. As the centuries progressed, Asmodean's militant totalitarianism faded. World's End In EC 998, Asmodean was completely decimated by Punishment. Following the end of the Third Period and its subsequent merging with the Hellish Yard, the city of Lasaland was recreated by the souls in the area. The Master of the Hellish Yard later arrived and returned Sateriasis Venomania to lower hell. Government and Politics Power Structure Ingrained in its imperialistic roots, the newly founded Asmodean government developed into an autocracy, ruled by the emperor who held absolute power. Following the Beelzenian tradition held by the Five Dukes, the Emperor could bestow the title previously held by the Venomania family, "Venom", to a warrior who earned prestige on the battlefield. The empire's militant totalitarian polices later faded over times with the centuries of peace with its neighbors. Military During the reign of the Donald family, the Asmodean military was criticized by Beelzenia as weak and an unfit contributor to the rest of the empire. Following independence, the Asmodean army was composed of strong and capable fighters skilled in combat. Following its underlying philosophy, the military recruited any able fighters of all ages with seemingly no limits to the rank a person could achieve so long as they proved themselves competent in the position. The military was divided into at least two branches, the shock troops and the intelligence division. While standard infantry units were trained and organized for attacking other military forces or large targets, the intelligence units were trained for reconnaissance, spying, and espionage, collecting data and providing information for the army. Similarly, the intelligence forces were assigned covert missions and assassination or tasked with flanking opponents during an assault. As part of the training regiment, recruits were trained from early childhood in the nation's unique assassination techniques and acrobatics. Among its war technologies, Asmodean developed a wire glove able to shoot sharp arrows tied to thick wires into hard surfaces, allowing the user to swing around or launch themselves across the battlefield quickly. The Asmodean army also adopted Jakoku's katana, a strong, sharp, and uniquely shaped weapon designed for swift strikes against the opponent and quick, lethal blows. Society and Culture The Asmodeans were a strong and independent people, used to the wars and poor weather often plaguing them. Sateriasis Venomania, one of the Beelzenia's Five Dukes, was commemorated as a hero. As a result, several aspects characteristic of the duke were incorporated into the traditions and practices of Asmodean. Despite this, the Venomania mansion was left in disrepair, and other historical sites were ignored for the most part. Racially, Asmodean tolerated other groups within its borders, due to its origins as a cornerstone of trade in the Beelzenian Empire; as a result, it had racial diversity from its neighbors, including the ethnic minority, Almoga Mobarez. Similarly, Asmodean's bordering with the Eastern region opened up venues of trade and much of Eastern Asmodean was immersed in the East's culture, with eastern fashion trends becoming commonplace among both the commoners and the nobility. Similarly, the Asmodean military was heavily influenced by the East in both weaponry and uniform. During the war with Lucifenia, Asmodean adopted a militaristic policy of meritocracy, accepting anyone willing and able to fight into their ranks. However, a large influx of mercenaries existed in the nation and acted separately from it. Regardless of one's past or social status, the nation did not discriminate against them so long as they proved themselves strong. Once the Asmodean government evolved into an authoritarian regime, the nation became far more critical of race and lineage, looking poorly upon descendants of prostitutes and political or social outcasts. After Asmodean's independence, Levin became the primary religion. Despite this, other faiths were not openly persecuted by the government and even those who were not followers of Levin were accepted as part of Asmodean's "rule of strength" philosophy. At the same time, Asmodean was the only nation to accept practitioners of the Behemo sect, though their beliefs in demon worship made them barely tolerated. Geography and Climate Asmodean was a middle-eastern region of Evillious, located east of Elphegort and Lucifenia with the Eastern kingdoms bordering its opposite side. The territory was characteristically dry, hot, and sunny, with much of Asmodean covered in dirt or desert, one major desert covering its eastern border with Lucifenia. It contained at least one mountain range and several areas that were humid enough for mist or rainfall. Black rollam birds were native to the region. Locations Lasaland The capital city of Asmodean after its independence from the Beelzenian Empire and the previous residence of the Venomania family's duke. While part of the Beelzenian Empire, the city's trade thrived. Its weather was often dark and rainy and had a decent amount of flora. It contained the Emperor's Palace as well as the Venomania Mansion. Abito A small rural village located in the Asmodean countryside to the west, near its border with Elphegort. When traveling to Lasaland from the village, it took approximately an hour by horse-carriage. A forest also bordered the village. Lisa-A A town to the east of Lasaland near Asmodean's border with the Akuna region. While part of the Beelzenian Empire, trade with the East thrived in the town and its culture was visibly influenced by the region. It contained a large theater for performances. Evnemi A town in the center of Asmodean. Mystica A town located at the foot of the Misty Mountains. The town's weather was hot and sunny the whole year. With large buildings and tall towers, Mystica's market was bustling with different products for trade and had multiple shops. While a part of the Beelzenian Empire, the town was overseen by the Ferdinand family's marquis. Their town was among those affected by the disappearances of the Venomania Event. Misty Mountains A mountain range surrounded in fog. It had been near the southern border just before the Babul Desert and a site of ruins of the old Magic Kingdom Levianta. Among its ruins was an altar which hid a tomb. Despite having been villas for Leviantan nobles, the ruins were never made a national conservation due to lacking historical value to the country itself. Mystica was among its nearby settlements and was part of the territory overseen by the marquis of the Ferdinand family, as well as a forest bridging the two. Babul Desert The desert separating Asmodean and Lucifenia, setting the boundary between them. The desert lies southwest of Lasaland and stretched along its entire southwestern border with the mid-western nation.